INDIGO: S E I J U U R O U
by Akashi Seizi
Summary: Dirinya tidak pernah dekat dengan orang lain secara emosional. Dirinya yang sekarang adalah hasil didikan ayahnya & tamparan keras dari masalah keluarga yang pernah ia alami. Ia merasa tidak berhak merasakan apa yang disebut dengan kesepian. Seijuurou punya segalanya. Segalanya, sampai-sampai dirinya merasa mual luar biasa ketika tertarik secara emosional kepada bocah biru langit.


_Apabila bintang biru dan merah bersanding di langit malam_

_maka dirinya adalah biru_

_bukan merah_

_Dan tidak akan pernah menjadi merah _

.

.

.

* * *

**o0o**

**Akashi Seizi Proudly Present**

** SEIJUUROU**

**The second side story of INDIGO**

**Not real, OOC, typo(s), the characters belongs to FT-sensei, BL, alur cepat, and many more**

**Dedicated to celebrate the New Year**

**A/N: Akashi Seijuurou &amp; Kuroko Tetsuya**** kelas 10, 15 tahun**

"**Be happy always."—Akashi Seizi**

**o0o**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, kedua manik dwi warna itu selalu terbuka dipukul dua dini hari.

Tanggal dua puluh Desember telah lewat, kini usianya genap 15. Adakah sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya sehingga ia selalu terbangun disaat orang lain masih terbuai mimpi? Mungkin tugas sekolah yang menumpuk membenaninya? Atau mungkin kewajibannya sebagai ketua dewan siswa terbawa ke alam bawah sadar?

Akashi Seijuurou menyalakan lampu, mengamati sebentar 'dunia' pribadinya sembari berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa. Beberapa potongan mimpi berkelebat di pikiran. Warna biru…biru langit…siapa yang memiliki surai sewarna langit di pagi hari?

Ahh… Ia ingat sekarang. Bocah biru langit dari kelas lain, yang tadi telat—atau sengaja?—mengumpulkan data diri kepadanya. Beberapa hari terakhir ini Seijuurou tengah disibukkan oleh rekapitulasi data siswa yang memesan almameter angkatan. Dan bocah biru itu adalah orang terakhir yang mengumpulkan, tepat semenit sebelum waktu tenggat habis.

Entah karena dirinya yang sangat terlambat mengumpulkan atau karena keunikan surai rambutnya, kedua manik _heterochrome _itu terus mengikuti gerak-gerik objek penglihatannya sampai sosok itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. Langkah kakinya menuntun seluruh tubuh menghampiri bidak catur di atas meja. Ia diam mengamati, sebelum tangan kanannya menggerakan kuda putihnya dan menghentikannya tepat di hadapan raja hitam.

_Checkmate, Kuroko Tetsuya._[]

* * *

**o0o**

_Buah bibir orang-orang selama ini_

_ternyata adalah dirimu_

**o0o**

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou.

Anak tunggal seperti dirinya selalu dijadikan kebanggaan oleh ayahnya yang sangat ketat. Namun Seijuurou tahu, bahwa selama ini, dirinya hanyalah alat yang digunakan sang ayah untuk mempertahankan kehormatan keluarga—dan juga harta benda.

Mungkin seharusnya ia ikut ibunya saja yang telah bercerai dengan ayahnya. Mungkin, dengan begitu hidupnya akan sedikit lebih mudah.

_Mungkin._

Tidak ada yang benar-benar mengenalnya secara pribadi, termasuk kedua orang tuanya. Bukannya ia ingin dikenal secara emosional, tapi dirinya selalu tergoda untuk memenggal kepala orang lain yang berani mengusik kehidupannya. Zona sosialnya sama dengan zona pribadinya, begitu sempit dan terbatas. Hingga dapat diibaratkan seperti kepiting pucat yang sangat sensitive soal teritorialnya. Sekali ada yang menggali sarang, senjata runcing bertindak.

Memasuki dunianya berarti ingin mati. Sesederhana itu.

Tapi, untunglah Seijuurou pernah diberikan pendidikan moral oleh ibunya sewaktu dirinya masih begitu polos dan naïf, sehingga jiwa psikopatnya masih dapat terkontrol dengan cukup baik, meskipun sudah ada kurang lebih dua korban dari kekejaman sisi gelapnya. Tidak perlu kita ungkit apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, karena pihak berwenang pun tidak berani mengungkit-ungkit kasus yang terjadi 4 tahun lalu. Yang jelas itu bukan kasus serius yang bisa menyebabkan nama keluargamu tercoreng dan dirimu—dengan penuh rasa tidak hormat—tersandung ke dalam daftar hitam kepolisian dengan wajah mencium ubin duluan.

Seijuurou masih punya akal sehat. Terlalu sehat malah, sampai-sampai ia dewasa sebelum waktunya.

Jika dirinya ditanya, "Siapa yang berjasa membuat dirimu seperti ini?" maka dia akan menjawab, "Ayahku," dengan nada tanpa emosi dan tatapan dingin sedingin luar angkasa. Karena apabila kita kembali ke konteks pertanyaan dan seperti apa sudut pandang Seijuurou tentang ayahnya, sudah jelas jawabannya adalah: 'ayahnya adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya seperti ini'—dingin, arogan, dan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Seijuurou yang sekarang adalah hasil didikan ayahnya (dan mungkin sedikit bumbu tekanan atas masalah keluarga yang pernah ia hadapi turut ambil andil dalam pembentukan kepribadiannya).

Jadi, ketika dia bertemu dengan bocah biru langit bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, Seijuurou merasa sangat mual karena mendapati dirinya tertarik secara emosional kepada pemuda itu.

Akashi Seijuurou, 15 tahun, jatuh cita pada pandangan pertama.[]

* * *

**o0o**

_Diriku selalu bertanya-tanya_

_Ada apa dengan semua keanehanmu?_

**o0o**

* * *

Di sekolah, orang-orang menghormatinya sebagai siswa teladan dan seorang ketua dewan siswa meskipun ia baru masuk tahun pertama. Status sosialnya sebagai keturunan bangsawan juga tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Dan jangan heran, jika ada seseorang yang mendekatinya, itu jelas karena ada udang dibalik batu.

Sekali lagi, dia tidak punya satupun orang yang dekat dengannya secara spesifik.

Kesepian? Bocah merah itu selalu menampik rasa tersebut karena dirinya merasa tidak pantas untuk merasakannya. Ia punya teman seperti buku-bukunya, Yukimura, bidak shogi tercinta, tumpukan tugas yang hampir selalu membuat _heterochrome _itu tak pernah tertutup… Dia punya _segalanya_.

_Segalanya_, sampai-sampai dirinya mual luar biasa ketika merasa tertarik secara emosional dengan seorang laki-laki.

Sialan.

Hal pertama yang ia rasakan dalam konteks 'tertarik secara emosional' adalah menjadi _gay_!? Entah apakah ia harus mengategorikan hal ini sebagai mimpi buruk atau bukan. Namun jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang dan dirinya semakin sering terbangun pada dini hari hanya karena memikirkan hal ini. Tertarik secara emosional…menjadi seorang _gay_…tertarik pada seorang bocah biru langit… Dirinya hanya sulit menerima semua kenyataan tersebut.

Tetapi, yang membuatnya lebih tidak mengerti lagi adalah, tanpa sadar dirinya mulai mencari tahu segala informasi mengenai bocah biru langit itu. Ia mengamatinya diam-diam, dan seiring berjalannya waktu, dia semakin dibuat mabuk kepayang dikarenakan bocah itu.

Seijuurou ingin memilikinya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia mengaku kalah. Dirinya yang terkenal absolut dan tak pernah kalah kini harus tunduk pada perasaan bernama cinta dan seorang laki-laki bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Seijuurou menyadari semua gejala yang ia alami saat ini. Dan dia memang benar-benar jatuh cinta.

Lagi-lagi, Seijuurou termenung di ruang kerja pribadinya sambil memandang langit biru. Kedua matanya terpejam dan bibirnya tersenyum tipis selagi menikmati kedamaian serta bayangan paras indah milik Kuroko Tetsuya.[]

* * *

**o0o**

_Dirimu selalu memakai tudung_

_selalu menyumpal telinga dan menyembunyikan matamu yang indah_

_Kau selalu menghidari bersentuhan dengan orang lain_

_Kau selalu menyendiri dan hampir tak pernah berbicara_

_Mereka bilang kau aneh, kau berbahaya_

_Benarkah?_

**o0o**

* * *

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou."

Hari itu hari Senin setelah upacara. Seijuurou tengah berjalan menuju kelasnya ketika melihat Kuroko Tetsuya juga berjalan menuju kelasnya sendiri dari arah berlawanan. Seijuurou kira ini adalah kesempatan emas untuknya untuk menarik perhatian Kuroko setelah cukup lama mengamatinya diam-diam. Seijuurou tidak dapat lagi menahan diri untuk tidak mendekatinya.

Jadi, ketika mereka baru tiga langkah saling melewati seolah tidak saling kenal, tiba-tiba tangan kanan Seijuurou dengan gesit mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kuroko dan menahannya sedemikian kuat.

Pemilik tangan halus itu tersentak dan nyaris memekik. Namun Seijuurou hanya tersenyum dalam diam sambil menikmati rasa hangat yang disalurkan oleh tangan yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya. Dirasakannya Kuroko berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun Seijuurou lebih cepat darinya. Ia berbalik dan menatap tajam manik biru itu. Tatapan tajam yang tersirat banyak makna.

Kuroko Tetsuya terdiam ketika melihat manik itu. Ahh…tidak. Ia terdiam ketika melihat keseluruhan sosok Seijuurou dari dekat. Tampak ada binar keterkejutan luar biasa dan rasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, sampai-sampai Kuroko tetap bungkam sekalipun Seijuurou sudah menyebutkan nama.

"Kau bocah yang telat memberikan data diri tempo hari," kata Seijuurou dingin. Namun, sekali lagi, kedinginan itu hanya kamuflase untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Kuroko masih terdiam, tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Dan ketika Seijuurou siap untuk kembali bicara, Kuroko berkata, "Apakah Anda marah?"

Kini, gantian Seijuurou yang terdiam.

"Saya minta maaf karena telat memberikan biodata."

Bukan…bukan itu. Siapa yang peduli lagi dengan masalah itu? Seijuurou hanya mengangkat topik tersebut untuk sekedar basa-basi agar ia memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan orang yang ia cintai.

Namun, siapa yang menyangka. Seijuurou yang hanya ingin berbicara dengannya, kini merasa meleleh seperti es tatkala mendengar suara mungil nan lembut milik Kuroko Tetsuya.

Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah mendengar suara selembut dan setenang itu. Bahkan tidak dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Seijuurou berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menarik Kuroko Tetsuya ke dalam dekapannya.

"Lupakan soal itu, Tetsuya," kata Seijuurou dan mulai melonggarkan cengkramannya. "Aku tidak marah."

Bohong. Sebenarnya, saat itu Seijuurou nyaris marah besar karena keterlambatan Kuroko.

"Saya tetap merasa tidak enak. Sepertinya Anda benar-benar marah saat itu."

"Tidak Tetsuya! Sungguh, aku tidak marah." Seijuurou tidak sadar bahwa ia baru saja merasa panik karena ketahuan berbohong.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kuroko menghela napas. "Tolong, bisakah Anda melepaskan tangan Anda?"

"Ah ya, maaf Tetsuya." Dengan berat hati, Seijuurou melepaskan tangan Kuroko. Dilihatnya Kuroko yang mengernyitkan dahi sambil menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seijuurou.

"Maaf, tapi kenapa Anda memanggil saya 'Tetsuya'?"

Ahh…benar juga. Kenapa, ya? Seijuurou pun tidak tahu. Ia hanya reflek memanggilnya seperti itu meskipun mereka baru _pertama kali bertemu._

Tapi, Seijuurou merasa berhak memanggil siapapun dengan sebutan apapun sesuka hatinya. Ia absolut, berani melawan berarti mati.

Pengecualian untuk Kuroko Tetsuya. Bocah itu tampak benar-benar terganggu dengan cara Seijuurou memanggilnya. Tidak mungkin ia membunuh Kuroko Tetsuya. Berani membunuh Kuroko berarti membunuh diri sendiri.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Seijuurou sadar, bahwa apapun yang berkaitan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya, pada saat itulah Seijuurou tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku Kuroko kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman."

Kuroko tersenyum. Tampak sangat lega.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-san."

Kedua matanya menyipit setelah mendegar perkataan Kuroko. Seijuurou merasa kesal tiba-tiba. Ia merasa kesal dengan cara Kuroko memanggil namanya. Tampak penuh formalitas, padahal Seijuurou tidak ingin hubungan mereka menjadi formal seperti dirinya dengan orang lain. Khusus untuk Kuroko, Seijuurou menginginkan hubungan yang spesial.

"Tolong jangan seformal itu, Kuroko." Seijuurou tertawa pelan. Rupanya ia masih bisa mengendalikan rasa kesalnya dibalik tawanya yang terdengar santai.

"Aduh…Tapi saya terbiasa berbicara seperti ini," kata Kuroko.

_Dan aku tidak suka, _batin Seijuurou, _itu membuatku sangat kesal, Tetsuya. _

"Aku ingin kau memanggilku Seijuurou."

Kuroko terkejut. Seijuurou sepertinya tengah berusaha untuk memaksanya secara tidak langsung. Melihat ekspresi Seijuurou saat itu membuat Kuroko semakin yakin dengan apa yang ia pikirkan dan ia ketahui.

"Hhh…" Kuroko menghela napas. "Baiklah, Seijuurou-san."

"Seijuurou."

"Seijuurou-san."

"Tidak, Kuroko. Panggil aku Seijuurou."

"Seijuurou-san atau tidak sama sekali."

Seijuurou harus mengalah kali ini. Baiklah, seperti kata Kuroko barusan. Seijuurou-san atau tidak sama sekali. Masih lebih baik dipanggil nama kecil dengan embel-embel suffix daripada tidak sama sekali. Dalam sebuah negosiasi, harus ada pihak yang mengalah. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Seijuurou lah yang harus mengalah pada orang lain.

"Oke, baiklah. Apapun yang membuatmu nyaman, akan kuturuti," ujar Seijuurou akhirnya membuat Kuroko tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih.

Keputusan final telah dibuat. Sebuah janji tidak langsung telah terucap. Semoga Seijuurou menepati janji yang ia ucapkan tersebut.

.

.

"Jadi, Kuroko." Seijuurou tersenyum, menatap Kuroko penuh kelembutan. "Bagaimana kalau besok ku antar kau ke sekolah?"

Kuroko terdiam.

.

.

"Hah?"[]

* * *

**o0o**

_Persetan dengan apa yang dikatakan orang_

_Aku tetap mencintaimu_

**o0o**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**A/N: **Terima kasih karena sudah membaca _side story _dari seri **INDIGO**. Jika ingin tahu lebih lanjut tentang kisahnya, silahkan mampir dan ikuti terus _main story_-nya di **INDIGO **ya.


End file.
